The Hatch
Hello, my name is Charlie and I am from a small town in Nova Scotia Canada. Me and my friend will love the woods. At least once a week we wood take the same route through the woods, exploring and collecting souvenirs. But on this day we decided to take a different route through the woods. we started at wills house, took our usual path but this time we went deeper. after a good extra half an hour of walking and telling jokes we came across something we hadn't seen before, it made will sick to his stomach but with the shit the internet has done to me I was barely phased. it was a deer carcass on the trail with blood trail moving away from us. being the idiotic children we are we went further. We came to a trailer at the top of a hill. I explored the trailer while will waited outside. inside the trailer there was the usual things you would find in a trailer bottles, cans basically junk. but the coolest thing I found (which I still have today) was a 16 gague shot gun shell. After exploring the trailer I stepped outside the moment my foot touched the ground outside of the trailer we heard a shot in the distance. we ran over to the hill to see what it was, after a good minute of standing there I turned around, something rushed me and will and pushed us off the hill. As we tumbled down the hill I only caught slight glimpses of the person who pushed us. And as we stopped at the bottom all I could see was the person walking away. I landed on the dirt but will landed on a pile of scrap metal and skid along the ground on it. after he stopped we got up and looked around. Underneath the scrap metal there was a closed over well with a rusty icepick and a rope attached to it. We started to get curious and climbed down the rope at the bottom was a chair a table and a door. on the table there was a rusty 16 gauge shotgun and a few newer shells. I picked up the shotgun and loaded it not having any knowledge of how to shoot it. will slowly pushed open the door there was single bulb hanging from the ceiling and a small sink in the corner. in the very center was a table with a deer carcass on it and hanging from the walls was an assortment of human bodies with blood dripping out and innards hanging out and different types of animals from bunnies to bears. across the room there was a door behind it we heard a creaking noise and the door slowly start to open a big man with a butcher knife and a pale stepped out. Before he even noticed us he yelled "Really, Another already." then he looked down and saw us, 2 young boys standing on the other side of the room. he started chuckling and moving towards us. I shot at the floor to scare him off, but he just kept coming we turned and ran out the door going the opposite way down the hallway I flipped open a small hatch and slid down into a dark corridor. I heard a yell behind me but I just kept running. I got to the end and I dropped the gun and ran outside I was just at the tree line and I could see wills house at the edge of the field. I ran inside and looked for will but didn't find him. I phoned the police and they arrived the went to the bottom of the well. but the room was empty the only thing left was a single 16 gauge shell on the ground, and that was the day I vowed I would find will. Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story